Ain't No Smoke Without Fire
by roxy12321girl
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC! Gabby realizes that Troy only played her like a game. She's mad at him, 'cause everything has a cause. - There ain't no smoke without fire. Inspired by the song "No Smoke" by Queensberry. Rated 'T' for mentioned S-scenes. Mitchi


**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated "Whisper for Help" since Christmas, but I promise I will soon. It's just that this song inspired me to write a songfic/oneshot, whatever you like to call it. (:**

**So I'll go back to writing "Whisper for Help" right after publishing. - Promise! But I'll update if I get at least 4 more reaviews on "Whisper for Help".**

**So read this one and review please! - The song I used is sung by Queensberry and it's called "No Smoke". - Just type it into YouTube and watch the video it's awesome, the link is on my profile as well. (:**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe the character's except for Leah and I don't owe the song._**

**Mitchi**

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of East High, my head hanging down, my books pressed up against my chest. I didn't need to look up to know that everyone was staring at me. – Everyone knew what had happened. They had warned me often enough and still, I had been too naïve to pay attention and over think what they said. What they had warned me off.

But obviously I didn't and here I was.

Me - Gabriella Montez, passing by - heartbroken and sad. I never thought that I would be that one that would've been played with. Played like a stupid game. Treated as if I was a doll and that could've been used anytime someone wanted and if it wasn't like that, lying in a corner and willingly waiting to be played again. But that wasn't me. I wasn't the one that would've been tricked.

**You said you love me  
Is that a matter of fact**

I had been tricked, played and used. I knew it but I still couldn't believe how stupid I had been to actually trust him and open up to him.

But who wouldn't have in my position. - The position of being adored by East High's most popular guy, who was loved by nearly every girl attending East High. He knew what effect he had on girls and didn't hesitate to take advantage of that.

When I moved here, people immediately told me to stay away from him, that I would only get hurt if I would spend too much time around him. And I chose to ignore them and spend time with him.

He hypnotized me with his words. – Sweet and caring words, words of _love_. But my head was on stand-by the moment he approached me and started to enchant me. And I had no escape out of those shining blue orbs that seemed to be willing to give me everything I could wish for.

And my head wasn't strong enough to tell my heart that he was only using me. – That I should listen to everyone's advices and stay away from him. But my heart overruled my brain and co-operated with him.

**I guess I fell for it  
Almost believed in it  
I let my heart rule my head**

At first I didn't want to get too close with him, but he always was around me, making sure I wouldn't go and let him down.

And slowly I grew close with him, closer than I had ever wanted to. It didn't stop at a small kiss. He always wanted more and his words and phrases made my knees go weak and grant him access to my most precious property. And he took it as fast as my heart.

I had let him seduce me until a point where I didn't have wanted to see myself. But his words and him caring made me forget about the loss of my innocence and I stayed with him. And then he asked for it again and again. – Stupid as I was I let him and actually enjoyed it as well. I would've enjoyed it more for sure if it wasn't a stupid little game of his.

I only wanted him and he was pleased with him. - Another boost for his already too big ego.

**You really got to me  
Your sensuality  
My pleasure and my only need**

I couldn't say no. I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to. It was a magical spell he had upon me. A spell I didn't know existed. And even if I had, I would've never thought I'd be under it one day.

A ban that made me believe his lies. That he would never leave me that he loved me and that no one could ever stop him from doing so.

If I had listened to my friends' advice then I would've probably heard about his tricks and wouldn't have fallen for him. – And I had fallen for him bad.

I heard a crack as I stood in front of my locker and looked up. – There he was, laughing with his friends, most likely about me.

Then I decided I couldn't and wouldn't be affected by him. – He had me and I fell for him, which he knew, and he lost it. - On purpose or not.

I put my books in my locker and raised my head and held it up high as I started to walk in direction of my class. He would be in as well, but I didn't care. He had been erased out of my heart after what he did.

The spell was broken now and I was free again. I didn't need him, he only thought I did.

**You thought you pulled the wool over the little lamb's eye  
I was spellbound, hypnotized  
But don't you patronize**

I walked past him and glanced sideways. He looked at me and stopped laughing, his face turning to stone. He couldn't believe that I would break up with him. But I didn't understand how he couldn't. – Everyone would do that in my situation.

Everyone would break up with their boyfriend if they found him in bed with some cheap cheerleader, naked!

He had chosen to cheat on me with one of those filthy girls that were all throwing themselves at him. But he didn't say no although he was dating me. – This moment the spell he had over me broke and I realized how blind I had been.

I knew he was a player, but still he told me I was his everything and I trusted him.

As I walked down the hallway I heard people talking about me, they didn't even try to hide it by whispering. – No, they had known the moment of a break-up had to come and since I didn't listen to them all – as they only wanted to save me from being heartbroken – they decided it was all my bad luck and I didn't need anyone looking at me sorrowfully or even try to comfort me.

And it was his entire fault! – Troy Bolton didn't think what would happen to a girl after he had played with her for a while. His reputation would be the same and one girl that had been naïve enough to trust him would have her heart broken and everyone would be badmouthing her behind her back.

**You said you love me  
I was so blind  
You had my world spinning round and round  
You said you need me  
Is that a matter of fact  
While everybody's talking behind my back  
You said I was your heart and soul desire  
There ain't no smoke  
Without fire**

I took my usual seat in class and started to read my book. This way I wouldn't have anyone annoying me.

Then I heard someone clear his throat, I looked up and saw Troy standing in front of me. Shit! I forgot he was sitting next to me. Reluctantly, I put my handbag down on the floor next to me, so he could sit down on his usual chair.

We spend a few minutes in silence and I read my book again. I looked up when I felt him move in his chair. – He had turned slightly so he was facing Leah, a head cheerleader who knew what kind of guy Troy was. But still she seemed to be happy that he had chosen her. He was blatantly flirting with her.

His lies were doing their magic again. – I knew Leah wasn't the cleverest girl, but even she should know that he was lying.

"You know it's been ages since I've had a girlfriend…" – Yeah right! 3 days is such a long period of time to be without a girl! Then I turned around again, I didn't want to witness him playing her just like he had been playing me. Normally I wouldn't care what Leah was up to, but I had been in the position she would find herself in soon. – I knew what Troy Bolton looked like if he was seducing a girl and telling her she's the one for him.

**An educated guess  
Tells me you're faithless  
Lie through your teeth  
But your eyes confess**

I turned to face Leah without Troy noticing and shook my head when her eyes fell on me. – she was one of the many people who made fun of me for falling for his stupid game. And although she wasn't the nicest person, I decided not to let her get let down by Mr. 'You-Think-I-Love-You' as well.

She narrowed her eyes and her head shot back at Troy. "So, Leah, baby, you want to go out with me on Saturday?" He smiled his charming smile again.

Leah's eyes wandered back to me and I gave her a pointed look and shook my head while I turned to read my book. What I heard next surprised me.

"No Troy, I'm sorry." She said to him without any emotion. She practically slapped him with her words and he was dumbfounded and didn't know what to reply. I smiled a bit. Yes! Leah, although we don't spend time with each other or even talk, you rock!

Leah deserved someone other than Troy, someone better. – Hey! Even cheerleaders are human!

Then I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to my left to be face to face with Troy. I put the book down on the table and sighed, wriggling my arm out of his embrace. "What do you want Troy?"

He started at me for a moment, his eyes burning holes in my head, with the emotion they held within them. I rolled my eyes. – Another attempt to play with me, but it would be in vain. - Now that I knew him and his tricks.

He opened his mouth. "Gabby…" His voice was clam and hoarse, but not sad. More like the voice he used to get girls and he wouldn't get me.

I rolled my eyes again and turned away only to have him grabbing my arm once again and forcing me to turn back to face him. He opened his mouth once again, but I held a finger up to silence him. "Save it for someone who cares Troy." I threw him one last sad glance and returned to reading my book.

**You got no dignity  
You ain't no good for me  
So save your tears  
And get off your knees**

Gladly he didn't try to talk to me again and just sat there in silence while writing something in his notebook, maybe a nice letter for his next victim. I sighed as the teacher stepped in and put my book down. – Another great lesson with Troy Bolton next to me.

During the lesson he kept stealing glances at me and wrote things down in his notebook that hadn't to do with today's lesson's subject. I just knew it.

He thought I didn't get his number, but I did! And now I had seen through all his little lies and games, which made me sure that he wasn't writing school stuff down.

Just as I continued to concentrate on what the teacher was saying I felt a piece of paper hit my hand and land on my notebook. I sighed and picked it up and began to read it. – It was written in Troy's messy handwriting.

_Look, can't we just talk in private? - Without everyone around?_

I shook my head and crumbled the piece of paper and letting it drop on the floor next to my bag. – No we couldn't talk, I wouldn't! Not after what he did and he can't tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. 'Cause due to his reputation, it was what it looked like and nothing else.

**You thought you pulled the wool over the little lamb's eye  
I was spellbound, hypnotized  
But don't you patronize**

For the rest of the lesson I ignored all his attempts to get my attention and quickly left as soon as the bell rung. I sprinted towards my locker and then I wouldn't go to the cafeteria, where he could find me easily, but to my secret spot. – Not the one he assumed it was it. It wasn't the rooftop garden. Actually it was the library. Never in his life would Troy Bolton set foot in the library.

There I could think about what to do about him. I couldn't and wouldn't let him follow me forever. He needed to be stopped. I didn't want to hear anything and if he would shut up the story would be over as soon as it had started.

But as long as he tried to get me back, this plan was impossible.

As I made my way to the library, people continued to talk about me behind my back without caring about me hearing. – I didn't care as well. They could think what they wanted. I wouldn't let this encounter with Troy destroy my whole social life at East High. My mom's company didn't make any suggestions about moving away that soon so I had to stay here for a few more months, maybe until my graduation.

**You said you love me  
I was so blind  
You had my world spinning round and round  
You said you need me  
Is that a matter of fact  
While everybody's talking behind my back  
You said I was your heart and soul desire  
There ain't no smoke  
Without fire**

After school ended, I stopped by at my locker to get everything I needed and turned on my heals, happy to have survived the school day and looking forward to getting home. – Where no one would judge me for falling for a player.

Then a note fell out of my locker. Annoyed, I picked it up and rolled my eyes.

_Please, meet me in front of the science lab; I really want to talk to you. - Troy_

I slammed my locker door shut and walked towards science lab. - One minute and not more or less. I'll give him one minute to explain things and then I would leave, expectantly with the same attitude towards him and without a change in my point of view and my feelings.

I was about to round the corner to the hallway where the science lab was in, when I heard someone talking and I stopped when I realized it was Troy and some boy I didn't know.

"Man, why are you still after her? Normally you wouldn't care if a chick went off!" – I recognized the voice, it was Chad. - Troy's best buddy to whom he told everything.

I heard Troy groaning. "Don't you remember what I told you about that chick in bed? She's wild as hell and since the cheerleaders seem to be busy with someone else I want to have her again. What's so wrong about that?"

My jaw dropped open and I turned around the corner, clearing my throat. "That's what you think of me? Then I'll tell your friend what I think about you!" I glared at him as his jaw dropped open in shock that I had heard him.

**Oh you said you love me  
Yeah I was so blind  
There ain't no smoke without fire**

I cleared my throat once again and tore my eyes away from Troy who had gone all pale and turned towards Chad, a smirk playing on my lips and an eyebrow raised. I would get my revenge no matter what. If the school talked about me after what happened, they should've to talk about the other person involved as well. – In this case it was Troy. What a coincidence!

"So, you want to hear my version of what happened?" I said and Chad stole a glance towards Troy, almost asking what was up with me. Troy shook his head furiously but it was too late. – I would spill what had happened.

"Chad, you know that your friend used to hook up and play his little stupid games with cheerleaders? You know the reason for that?" Chad didn't say a word and my smirk grew a bit. "When he finally convinced me to go to bed with him, I knew that he had more girls done that I would ever do guys, but still, he wasn't what I expected."

Troy looked at me in disbelieve, he knew as well as me that it was a pure lie, that he actually was that god in bed everyone believed him to be. But for now I wanted revenge and as stupid as it sounded, I would get it anyway I can!

Troy's eyes were fixed to me, almost as If I had enchanted him now. I was putting my ban over him and he was helpless. He could demand that I was lying, but everyone in school knew that his social life in school was build up on lies, then he used even more lies and the top was made of more lies.

So who would believe him?

I had been under his spell once and now he would be aimlessly under mine.

**Thought you pulled the wool over the little lamb's eye  
I was spellbound, hypnotized.**

"Honestly, he has no idea what to do once al clothes are tossed somewhere on the floor, just like a helpless child. It seems as if he was the virgin. All the time he was worried he did something wrong. I mean he should have at least some experience! How many girls had he done? – 30 maybe more? And still he let me do the work. – That's what your friend calls 'wild as hell in bed'! Compared to him everyone is!"

I gave Troy one last pointed look, smirked at Chad and left them standing there.

I knew that no one would actually believe what I just said about him. The girls at East High all knew it was a lie, but the aim counted as well. I proved that Troy Bolton wasn't the only one to make up rumors and lies. I proved that everyone could make up lies, believable or not.

His lies were always made believable by him with his more or less serious looks and cheesy words. If he told you he loved you and you were his life, his eyes only gave one emotion away. – Lust.

He only wanted to get his fun, without caring about feelings. As long as his needs were satisfied he was content.

**You said you love me  
I was so blind  
You had my world spinning round and round  
You said you need me  
Is that a matter of fact  
While everybody's talking behind my back  
You said I was your heart and soul desire  
There ain't no smoke  
Without fire**

I walked down the hallway; obviously please with what I just did when I bumped into someone. I quickly got up again and started to apologize.

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to you." I nodded at Leah. I didn't know what she wanted but I was willing to listen to her.

"I overheard you in that hallway to science lab." She said with a smirk. "And I must say, I'm quite impressed, I never thought you were the one who would take revenge like that." I smiled back. – Maybe she wasn't as bad as everyone believed a cheerleader to be?

"I just thought that they should be talking about him as well. Although it was stupid what I said about him. – Everyone knows it's a lie." I said while I started walking towards the exit with her.

She laughed. – Not a giggle you would expect from a cheerleader. It was a real laugh, hearty and real.

"I know, but the attempt counts as well. And I didn't get the chance to say thank you for reminding me not to say yes to him today in class."

I looked down and shrugged my shoulders. "It's no big deal."

"I already went out with him once, but it didn't get too serious though. I was surprised he asked me again." She said thoughtfully.

"Did he have that look in his eyes back then? The one that said 'I'll take you, no matter what' while he said he really appreciates your presence?" I asked curiously.

She laughed. "Oh, yes!"

**You said you love me  
I was so blind  
You had my world spinning round and round  
You said you need me  
Is that a matter of fact  
While everybody's talking behind my back  
You said I was your heart and soul desire**

Suddenly, someone called my name. I groaned and Leah stopped laughing as well and we both turned around to see Troy running towards me.

"Gabby, please listen to me, it-"

"No Troy! Like I said earlier, save it for someone else! I don't care and you shouldn't as well. We both forget about it and it's okay."

"I still don't get why you had to make up that lie in front of Chad." His eyes turned dark blue and he was serious.

"Troy, don't get me wrong, but you know everything has a cause. I have my reasons and I already told you: If Chad knows what you think of me in bed, then he should know what I think of you in bed as well."

I turned around and started walking off with Leah, laughing at Troy's face, which was priceless.

_Everything has a reason…_

**There ain't no smoke  
Without fire**

**

* * *

So that was it, I hope you like it for my first oneshot/songfic. So review and go and download the song or watch the video - LINK IN PROFILE!  
Mitchi**


End file.
